


Reel

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene, Partially inspired by Celtic music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: Kina asks Link for a dance as a band plays a reel at her father's inn. Unknown to Link, though, she intends to share more than just a dance.
Relationships: Kina/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 2





	Reel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on May 9, 2020.

As Link finished the last of his bowl of pumpkin soup, he had to admit that he was rather addicted to Pumm’s cooking. He supposed it was rather fitting, seeing how he’d spent so long running errands for the large innkeeper, many of which were right here at his  _ very _ fine establishment. The man had intimidated him when first they’d met (which had not been on the best of terms), but Link had warmed up to him eventually, and to the other workers and patrons at his inn. This place was now one of Link’s favorites to relax in the midst of his ongoing quest.

He’d picked a perfect time to come in today. There was a small band that had pulled up stools near the counter and were entertaining the patrons with their music. Link smiled as he turned his gaze to them, recalling when he’d been tasked with accompanying Pumm’s daughter Kina as she sang for the patrons. As wonderful as the girl’s voice was, he grudgingly had to admit he enjoyed this new group’s music more; to be fair, there was only so much he and Kina could do with just her voice and a harp, and this band had a greater variety in their instruments.

As he watched, he picked up his terra-cotta mug of water and drained it. Kina, who was sitting at the next table over, noted his action and giggled a bit. “I know,” she said. “The smell of that stuff on the breath leaves a lot to be desired.”

Link smiled and rolled his eyes. “The water helps,” he replied. “Besides, the taste is more than worth it. You should tell your dad sometime that he makes the best meals I’ve ever had.”

Kina took the statement with a smile. “I’ll be sure to,” she assured him.

It was then that the band finished the song they’d been playing, an elegy about Demise’s first appearance and the heroic sacrifice of the warriors who had perished to buy time for Hylia to send Skyloft into the air. The leader of the band looked up from the set of pipes he’d been playing and asked the patrons, “How about something to lighten up after that?” Link and Kina couldn’t help but join in as the patrons clamored their assent. And with scarcely a moment to think, the band belted out the start of a lively reel that had feet tapping all over the inn.

The first few bars of the song had hardly passed when Kina skipped lightly to her feet and looked at Link. “Wanna dance?” she suggested, holding her hand out for Link. The Hero looked past her to see a couple or two had already gotten up and were dancing to the spirited tune.

His cheeks pinkened ever so slightly as he scratched the back of his head. “I’m afraid I’m not that much good at it,” he admitted. 

Kina grinned at his confession. “Shy, are we?” she prodded. “Don’t worry, I can take the lead if you want. Come on, it’ll be fun!”

It was the excited expression on Kina’s face, and the twinkle in her dark eyes, that convinced Link to rise to his feet and take her hand. She practically leaped into the open floor in an instant with him in tow, placing his hands on her waist almost in mid-bound, wrapping her own arms around his shoulders.

Link stumbled for the first several seconds of their dance, unaccustomed to dancing as he was. Too, he was equal parts enraptured and nervous by the experience of dancing with the shorter girl like this. He’d only been in this close proximity to Zelda before, and his gaze and Kina’s were locked on each other as she guided him through the steps of the dance. 

Eventually, he began to figure out the rhythm of the song and the pattern of Kina’s steps. His partner grinned widely as he started to keep up with her pace. And then, after a few seconds, the grin morphed into something... _ else _ . The smile was still there, but her eyes held a sudden intensity that Link had never seen in them as she held eye contact. And he couldn’t help but be drawn in by her gaze, unconsciously pulling her closer to him as they danced.

Lost as he was getting in her eyes, he made no moves to take the lead in their dance. Nor did he notice that their light steps were taking them ever closer to the open front door of the inn, or that the music was growing slowly fainter.

Kina briefly gained a sly expression that excited Link (though he didn’t know why), before she suddenly laughed (Link thought the sound of it was akin to the music being played in the inn) and broke their hold on each other, keeping his hand as she suddenly ran alongside the wall of the building, leading him around. It was then when Link finally noticed that they were outdoors now, and the sounds of the band were quite faint, having only the door and the small, high windows to pass through. She was leading him around to the back of the inn; they stopped just short of where the pumpkin patch started. He was still off-balance from being pulled behind her to this place, and she suddenly launched herself at him.

Link landed back-first on the soft grass, with Kina on top, facing him. Her hands were on his face now, and his eyes widened as he saw the hint of pink that was beginning to color her own. He tilted his head back, hesitant to accept the affection he could see in her expression. It wasn’t that she didn’t attract him - she certainly did, and had for a few weeks now. But still… “Wait, what are we doing?” he said nervously. “What if your dad sees this?”

When Link had leaned his head away, she’d thought at first that he didn’t share the feelings she had towards him. But instead, it seemed, he was just worried about her father’s opinion of this situation. She giggled again. “Hey, don’t worry, Link,” she reassured. “I already asked him if it was okay for us to be together. Trust me, he’s more than fine with it.”

Link’s eyes widened yet again. “No kidding?” he asked, blood visibly racing to his cheeks as he tilted his head back in again.

Kina leaned her face in closer to his. “No kidding,” she whispered back, eyes half-lidded, before pressing her lips hard against his.

Link’s breath rushed in through his nose. He’d never experienced this before, and yet he found his lips imitating Kina’s as she kissed him again, and again, and again. His arms wrapped around her - it just felt like the right thing to do in the situation - as he held her close against him.

She stopped after a full minute and a half and lifted her face back off of his. He was panting hard, breathless; she was not. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” she half-whispered.

Link let out a single huff of breathless laughter. “I think I wanted to too,” he replied. “I just didn’t know it.” His right hand moved from her back to the back of her head, fingers sliding under her coal-black hair and massaging her scalp.

It was Kina’s turn to laugh now. “First time?” she asked, and Link nodded. “That was my first too.”

For the third time in three minutes, Link’s eyes grew wide. “Wow,” he said simply, surprised that both of their first kiss would be so breathtaking.

His hand moved again, this time to Kina’s face, his thumb rubbing circles on her cheek as they held each other’s gaze for some time. 

They didn’t know it (though Kina sensed it), but Pumm had seen the entire thing through the kitchen window (the only ground-level window in the whole building). One corner of his mouth slid up as he thought,  _ Way to go! _


End file.
